


Kasumi To The Rescue

by Superswaggykitty



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kasumi is Best Girl, Kissing, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superswaggykitty/pseuds/Superswaggykitty
Summary: Ren has a bad day.Persona 5: Royal Spoilers
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 78





	Kasumi To The Rescue

Ren drags his feet up the stairs, feeling more tired than ever. Life kicked his ass today, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep and forget about today. He was late to school due to train delays, which earned him a stern lecture from Ushimaru at the front gates, he dropped his lunch on the cafeteria floor while Morgana’s single piece of bread landed safely on the tray, and he bombed his math test at the end of the day. And to top it all off, he couldn't even go home right away because he promised Yusuke that he’d help him with his latest piece. Part of what made the day so horrible was the fact that Sumire was gone all day for a family function and couldn’t be contacted, so he only had Futaba and Morgana to confide in. He wished he could have seen her at least once today.

Groaning as he reaches the top step, he drags a hand down his face. When he opens his eyes, his heart stops. Sumire is laying on his bed, looking down at her phone. Ren’s thick winter comforter covers her lower half, and he can see one of his black sleep shirts struggling to stay on her small shoulders. Ren swallows hard, holding back a small lump in his throat.

When Sumire notices him, her face lights up and she slowly stands up, tossing the comforter off of her as she does. 

Ren’s heart nearly shatters from what he sees next. Sumire’s crimson hair cascades down around her in a velvet waterfall, and his shirt hangs loosely on her lithe frame. The hem of the shirt barely covers her crotch, and her bare legs stretch out from beyond it, their elegant movements downright mesmerizing. Her bare feet make subtle pitter-patter noises as she closes the distance between them, making Ren’s stomach flip. When she reaches him, he opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. Thankfully, she saves him.

Sumire wraps her arms around him, pressing her face to his shoulder. When she breaks the silence, her voice is level and warm. “I’m sorry that you had a bad day.” She tightens her hold. “And I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you.”

Ren doesn’t move or speak, only breathing deeply to calm his emotions. He can’t even begin to describe how happy he is to see her. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes, but he holds them back. However, he finally breaks and he returns Sumire’s embrace, burying his face in her hair as the tears finally fall.

Sumire smiles against his shoulder and moves a hand up to pet his hair. “It’s okay, Ren, I’m here. It’s okay.” She feels his grip tighten around her waist and his body shake as his silent sobs rack his body. She presses a gentle kiss to his cheek and continues to stroke his hair, happy that he is being vulnerable around her. He is always there for her in her time of need, and now she can be there for him. She loses track of the time, lost in the subtle sway of their bodies and the softness of his messy black hair.

When Ren eventually pulls away, his eyes are slightly red and puffy, and his breathing is uneven and ragged. 

Sumire rubs his shoulders and smiles up at him, looking him in the eye. Ren meets her gaze, his expression full of sorrow. Sumire’s heart breaks slightly at the sight, knowing that it isn’t easy to break her Joker like this; much less this badly. “Do you want to go lay down?” she asks soothingly.

Ren doesn’t say anything, and only nods slightly.

“Okay,” Sumire coos. She gently takes his hand and leads him over to his shelves. “Let’s get you into some comfy clothes first.” She helps him out of his Shujin uniform, and grabs a shirt identical to the one she’s wearing and his green sweatpants. As he changes, she slips back onto the bed and underneath the comforter, grabbing the edge to hold it open for him. “Come here,” she calls lovingly, patting her chest.

Ren hesitates for a moment, knowing what she intends. He locks eyes with her and frowns slightly, his eyes speaking for him.

A soft red blush dusts Sumire’s face for a moment, but she nods and smiles sweetly.

Ren nods back at her and slides underneath the comforter, and he smiles as he feels the thick blanket fall over him. He slowly climbs on top of Sumire and gently lowers his head onto her small breasts. Ren releases a content sigh as his head sinks into their squishy softness.

Sumire wraps her arms around his back, placing one of her hands back on his head. She burrows her delicate fingers into his maze of hair and begins to lightly scratch his scalp. “Are you comfy?”

Ren groans as her small fingers scratch places that he never could. “Uh-huh.” He burrows his head deeper into her breasts, taking in her clean scent. Her chest combined with the blanket is incredibly warm, and Ren can hear her heart softly beating along with the steady rhythm of her breathing. As the steady pull of sleep slowly begins to best him, he mumbles through his smushed cheek. “Thank… you… for being here… Sumire… I… love… you...”

Sumire smiles and presses a kiss to his head. “I love you too, Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry it's been so long, life hasn't given me much time to write. Not much to say other than I hope that you enjoy the story!
> 
> Also, stay tuned for a longer, more serious story for once.
> 
> And let me know if you want to see a multi-chapter story and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> As always, enjoy and have a great day! :)


End file.
